RWBY-Crimson Blood
by Alexshow
Summary: RWBY Crimson Blood is a all new Fanfic loosely based on the end of Season 2 and goes further into the future. In the teams second year, they realize that nothing is all it seems; as a legend is being resurfaced but with mistakes on the way, who knows what will happen? *Please not that this is The first act of a all new Monthly series of the story that's being told*


_**Made by Alex Bush**_

**Prologue**

62 Years ago..

In a time that was many, a war was raging. The war was known as the 'Crimson' war with the academy's against a threat too huge for one kingdom.

The Ruler of the army known as; Crimson was by the name of Julio Platon with his army looking to find a rare Jewel unknown to many but known as the original Dusts called; 'snyke'. Snyke holds a power he wanted to control to rule the world and with many defeats, the academy's around the world had to find where he is and to execute him. When they found him, he was on the brink of making a way for him to live forever by the use of a Clone mechanism. When Beacon first attacked, he pulled himself into the Device and is now frozen in time..but he had a plan to live even frozen.

**Chapter one – A welcome return**

Present Day

Mid-afternoon the day before the second year begins of becoming a Huntress, Ruby Rose has started packing and becoming ready to return to Beacon to be interrupted by her sister; bursting through the door in excitement. "Ruby! One more day till we meet our friends again!" Yang yells bear-hugging Ruby. "Ow! Sis, you know sometimes I can't handle it." Ruby tells Yang. "Oh, sorry. I thought you would of liked it if I came to see you before I head off for the day." Yang tells ruby. "Where are you going?" Ruby asks. "I have to go over to a place I know to settle something with someone.." Yang lets her know. They catch up with each-other what happened after they left Beacon for the first year with letting her know what happened on the day Yang saw her mother after the Grimm breakout.

Ruby asks, "When will I see you tomorrow?" "When we get on the transport carrier to Beacon. But for now I have to go so I will see you tomorrow ok sis?" Yang says. "Yang, wai-" Ruby says before Yang darts out of the home of Ruby's. Ruby has questioned about where shes going so she follows Yang's footsteps with Zwei.

**Chapter Two – The fight of the Club**

When Ruby found where Yang went off to, she founded Yang's motorcycle by the front entrance of a place called, The Club. She immediately thought, "My sister seems to have a fond memory of this place..why though?" 30 minutes before Ruby got there, Yang entered the bar. "I am not trying to bring harm but I'm back!" immediately, all the guns aimed right at her face with the music stopping and everyone leaving except Junior and his men. "You shouldn't of came back, you know that." Junior tells. "I know, I just need something to be discuss." Yang tells Junior. "Then you really think I won't kill you? As we have had a good fight in a while." Junior tells clenching a fist. "Just need to know something about the Crimson war, if your heritage never taught you anything." Yang says thinking of preparing Ember. "Fine..but may I ask, how will this end? With no fight or a blood-fill bucket of lies?" Junior asks. "No fight but if any of your men tries to do something stupid, then it will get ugly."

Yang and Junior discuss on the war and they're leader, with Yang asking more questions. "I have one final question for you, What did it mean for his death?" Yang asked with Junior signaling his men. "I think that question I can't answer to you". Yang asks, "Why?" "Because it would start something I can't control with you." Junior says with his men walking to them. "You really shouldn't do this sweetie, after-all.. you do know how I feel when I'm angry." Yang loads her weapon punching Junior to the DJ stand, She has trouble first with the men kicking instead of punching but she manages till Melanie and Militia. "Such a challenge even though we have a better hand now.." Melanie says to Yang. Yang eventually is able to defeat the two before Junior comes back with a Mini-gun instead of his rocket launcher. She defeats him easily and demands him to know. "Fine, you really want to know so badly talk to the one in the fang." She remembered that the one in the Fang, Roman Torchwick. But when he broke out of his cell and went in hiding it would seem not possible to find him. She then realized that someone was following her.

**Chapter three – The Unknown Shadow.**

Yang realized that she was being watched by someone that followed her, she questioned it to make sure she was right. "Whoever is watching, I deserve to know who you are.." Yang said. It was quiet for two minutes and then she heard the sound of a grizzled man, "How have you guessed?" Yang wondered where the sound came from as she couldn't see who was there. "It seems like your questioning about the Crimson war," The man says "I would suggest you try not going for it..even for a fun adventure." Yang says, "What is the name of yours or-" "Or what?" the man replys. "It seems your not fond of me but now I must be off..to try to seek redemption."

The unknown man goes away with the sounds of Zwei and Ruby outside starting to appear. It would of seemed that Yang was being watched through the fight but before she could come up with anything Ruby came in with Zwei. Ruby yelled out, "Yang!" she ran to Yang and hugged her for Yang to deny the hug and question Ruby. "How did you find me? I told you not to come." Yang said. "I was wondering where you were going to so I got Zwei and he tracked you to this place." Ruby said with a little bit of regret coming out of her eyes.

"I really need to tell you to not follow me when we're on our summer vacations.." Yang says. "You'll have to try harder to get me away from you." Ruby says with a chuckle. "Lets go over to your house so we can get your things and head to Beacon." Yang says. "Ok, but I have a honest question, why did you come here?" Ruby said to Yang. Yang is silent as Junior gets back up off his feet grabbing the Mini-Gun. "This is for what trouble you are." Junior says trying to shoot Ruby but Yang pushes Ruby to the side and throws him out the building. Ruby says, "Sis, you ok?" Yang says, "I'm fine. You know me, I'm fine." They exit out of the building with Zwei being carried by Yang and they return to Rubys house to get her things and head to Beacon.

**Chapter four – The Search**

Two days before the start at the second year at Beacon Academy, Blake and Weiss went on a Investigation to find out more on the Habitat outside of Vale, they founded something else. "So, how much longer till we find our Camp for the day?" Weiss asks. "Shouldn't be long, afterall; you was the one that suggested this for training." Blake said to Weiss. "I did not try to suggest this! I was just going off a tangit on how our Dust company has messed with Grimm and you wanted to come out to the forest to find some." Weiss said to Blake in a debate. "Fine, yes; I wanted to come out but I would want to think that getting you out too would help for the second year." Blake said. They then got to the camp when it was sunset.

When they arrived, they immediately saw a majestic group of Grimm, not harming anything but walking in a herd. "Beautiful, isn't it? I mean, a group of animals around; even though lethal doesn't hunt." Blake said. "I guess." Weiss says a minute after Blake asks. A few hours later, they have settled in the camp for the evening but then later in the nighttime, Weiss was looking out into the area; she saw something off.

"Blake?" Weiss called Blake out. "Whats going on?" Blake asked. "Somethings going on out there, come look." Weiss told her. What they witnessed was a Hunt for Grimm by the White Fang. "What are they doing here? Should we check it out?" Weiss asks. "The chances of this being for just now is rare. Lets go follow." They followed the trail and founded a base.

"It seems they have found a place of hiding, far away from Vale.." Blake says. "Should we go in or head to Beacon? We can get there in two hours if we run." Weiss says. "Head back to beacon Weiss, i'm going in there alone." Blake says. "You could get captured and put in as Hostage for Beacon!" Weiss yells. "quiet. its a risk to take." Blake says. "Now, go." Weiss goes to beacon while Blake heads into the Base.

Blake Quickly gets into the compound quietly without any notice from troops. Then, she knocks out one guard and gets into the main building by a airduct. She thinks to herself, "It might be not a base with Roman but if I can get more information on they're plans, and more importantly; why they are here. She gets to a point to watch undetected. Roman comes out one of the doors.

"I swear it takes so long to get to where we have to find this supposed Dust crystal." She listens calmly. "It would have to take one man and woman to bring me down to this hell-hole." Roman says. "Unless you got a plan to get the crystall; where would you be right now." The unknown man from the night Yang went to The Club appears. He was wearing a metal suit with his face concealed. Blake thought; "Would that be Ironwood? His height seems to be the same from when I saw him." The unknown man speaks; "There is a force of power down there, and it will help you in your battle for power." Roman says to him, "Oh but i'm sure they will eventually know where we are."

Roman gets halted by the man. "Whats wrong, your ample postiure isn't what it is?" Roman asks. "Don't flatter yourself, I am feeling something wrong." He looks around the room distroying boxes and crates. "What are you doing, there is no-" Roman interrupted. "There," the man says. He opens the duct grabbing Blake out of the vent. "I had a feeling something was wrong. Whats your-" The man interrupted by Roman "Oh look, the run-away. Wheres your friends? Oh sweetheart, you should of went and just surrendered." Roman tells and asks. "Go to hell, trying to get a crystal being possibly a fake story and actng like a god for it isn't enough." She runs to try to hit Roman but the unknown man grabs her and throws her into a wall. She trys to get up but the man grabs her. "Who are you!" The man punchs her, "I am Crimson." He knocks her out and she falls to the ground.

"So, she knows; what should do with her?" Roman asks. "Hold her somewhere where they can't find her." Crimson tells Roman. Crimson then walks out of the building but before he leaves, he tells Roman to stay put and then walks out to think. "When it comes to show, They might question what happens with the White Fang, War is imminent and they will understand that nothing will stop us." He grinned and looked into the dawn of light.

**Chapter five – The voice of reason**

Weiss has been running for a hour to head to Beacon to let them know of Blake going into the Base and more importantly, that White Fang is in the forest. When Weiss is 10 miles away from Beacon, she is stopped by Sun. "Weiss! I haven't seen you in a few weeks. Wheres Blake?" Weiss told him, "Sun, just let me go as I have some important buisness." "Hmm, does that revolve on something safe and fun or dangerous?" Sun asks. "Dangerous, just let me go." Weiss says. "Ok, ok..fine but i'm coming." Sun says. "Fine." Weiss and Sun runs to the academy.

Weiss and Sun arrive to the academy to see Glynda sitting on a bench.

"It seems to me that your early to the school Weiss." Glynda greets. "We need to cut our greets short." Weiss says. "Hmm.. Somethings off. What happened?" Weiss explained it to Glynda. "If I wasn't correct with watching, you wouldn't care for Blake." Glynda says. "Look, it might seem like that but since our leavings for the summer, Ruby and Yang wanted us to care for each-other for things. Not what you think but just to cooperate with eachother through tough difficulties." While Glyndas listening, she notices a cut Weiss got in the forest. "We'll talk about it more once we get Ruby and Yang on the campus. You two can get settled in your dorms

Blake wakes up from getting knocked out and is in a place she hasn't been to since her last mission of being on the White fang. She is stuck sitting on the same rock her old friend told her it would have been time, then someone appears that she knows, "Adam?" He walks out and comes to Blake. "Why am I here? Look, I left you because I couldn't trust you letting the human-kind live so I had to sepreate the car."

Adam pauses her. "Look, I do forgive you Blake, sincerely. But you turned on me, and in-turn; the events that transpired you to be here has caused me to become a full member of the White Fang." Blake trying to get off the rock, he says to her that its no use and its all a dream. "What do you mean, a dream?" Blake asks. "In a sense, your frozen in time. Not awake but not alsleep. Its a state of mind thats in limbo. You will be in this state for a while till the White fang figures what to do with the body. If I don't come back, this is goodbye." He tells her. "Wait, I am sorry. Trust me but I had to think about them first." She says. "I know." He leaves her mind and now she is is wondering about why a world without sound but the trees would be so depressing to her. And once she gets off the rock. She walks into the forest.

**Chapter six – The return of Beacon**

On the ship to Beacon, Ruby is looking out wondering where her friends, Weiss and Blake are as they we're supposed to be on the ship. Nora comes to her questioned. "Ruby, any problems for you as I can break a mans legs for you?" she says to Ruby. "Its nothing" Ruby says. "Just a little bit of regret." Nora asks, "Can I break someones legs for you?" Ruby responds with, "Nah, it only works when someones picking on me." Nora leaves Ruby alone but getting her Yang to come to Ruby. "Hey sis, whats on your mind?" Yang asks. Ruby says, "Nora asked you to come didn't she?" Yang says, "Yes or she'll try to break my legs like the day before the end of the first year of our Education."

Ruby tells her whats been on her mind right before they arrive at the academy. When they aarive, they are instantly greeted by the rest of JNPR asking wheres Blake and Weiss. Pyrrha asks, "If Blake and Weiss isn't here, that might be really bad for the team of yours correct? Hopefully it can get sorted out later today for. Right after Ruby awnsered they saw Weiss and Ruby instantly hugged her. "Where have you been! You we're supposed to be meeting us..Wheres blake?" the groups we're silent. "Blake has disappered and they are trying to find her right now." Weiss says to Ruby and The rest of them.

While they we're talking about Blakes disapperance, Glynda watches the movements of them to make. "What will happen for the time being?" Yang asked.

"Glynda is going to add a member to our team, she hasn't said anything on who it is but it would be someone new." Weiss says. "Anyone happened to know a girl named Wiess?" a man said. "That depends," Weiss says. "Are you the new member?" she asks. "Yes," the man says. "I'm Anoti Smo, I am guessing that this is a tempormarily time for you." "I guess." Weiss says. "Oh, may I introduce you to the team. This is Yang, and Ruby." Weiss tells Anoti. "Thanks for introducing me, I hope I can be a great introduction to the team. Let me introduce to my weapon, Betty Flamer."

He pulls out his gun which is a Schyme and a Flamethrower. "Woah, thats awesome." Yang says while everyones at awe over the weapon. He shows off a small flame from the tip. "Thanks, hand-crafted by me and my dad." Anoti says. Ruby, Wiess, Anoti, and Yang head to the dorms. "I've already made myself home so we'll for the time being have Anoti on Blakes bed till we find her." Weiss says to them. "Whos Blake by the way? She must of seemed important." Anoti asked. "A friend that we are looking for. We'll discuss more of it later." Wiess says.

After that, they went to the welcome ceremony and after the ceremony was over. They came back talking about the summer and how Anoti got into the academy. "So, I see on your head from the ceremony, you have scars on your head, whys that?" Ruby asks. Anoti was silent at first but then he letted them know. "I was a Faunus, when I was young; my mother loved me as a faunus but my father was disgusted." He silenced for another minute. "He decided to clip my ears. The ears I had we're German shepard ears. My mother instantly tried to take me away and everythings a blur." There was silence all around the room. Most of the group

was frightened that someone would do that out of disgustment. "Its a thing of the past now, and thats that."Anito concluded exiting out for some air.

**Chapter Seven – The Mark**

While he was outside getting air, he questioned about his clippings and cried over it. "Anito, how are you feeling?" He turned around to see Ruby. "Look, if you don't feel like talking I won't ask. If you do though let me know." Right before she goes to the door he mentons, "Summer." Ruby knew what he said, "Summer rose, your mother." "How do you know my mother's name?" Ruby asks. "Because I saw her." The thought paused into her of how he knows her mother. "How did you see her?" she asks. "Because before I was a hunter, before my father clipped my ears. My mother was friends of her and when I was a toddler, I saw her. Still remember that image to this day."

She paused wondering how much he knows of her and Yang. "I need to ask, when did you get clipped?" she asked. "6 years ago. I got a coma that lasted two years. Then, I was greeted by a woman named Glynda. She told me that i'd be seeing her again..she wasn't wrong." The area was silent, with Ruby thinking of a thing of Anito. "I wonder, was it luck or fate for us to have him?" He asked Ruby something that he wanted to ask, "When Blake comes back, will I have to leave to leave the team?" She said to him, "That wouldn't be my choice, that'd be Glyndas. More to be exact, i'd be the missing joke." Anito smiled and came back in with Ruby to keep talking.

During that night, Crimson was going to pull a heist onto the largest Shipping unit of Dust to help power the project. "I want it clean, no casualties. You can hurt them badly but no death..not yet." The mission starts with the first group getting the first freighter of Dust successfully. The second group comes in with the alert signals all online but no problems are done with no Casualties. The third and final group with the help of Crimson and Roman had a issue. "So Crim, what do you intend on using this? As you got Cinder somewhere in Vale watching for us." Roman asks. "Cinder will come in by the time we go to Phase Four. Which isn't far behind." Roman gets put hostage by a guard and Crimson without question kills the guard and gets away with all the dust. "Success to the end."

**Chapter Eight – The Turning Talk**

Four weeks into the first semester, Ruby and her team is starting to get more questioned on how the progress is on finding blake. During that time, Antio has been getting strange dreams about a vault in the forest. One day he couldn't take it anymore and took Ruby to Ozpin to get awnsers. "Look, I know it shouldn't be me asking but since you promised the three members of Team RWBY, no progress on finding they're missing member, Blake has gotten to the point of doubt." He says. Ozpin responds "Its not easy to find a temple in the forest, trust us; we've been trying to find the temple and more importantly the missing student, just give us time."

Antio about to throw a punch to Ozpin, Ruby instantly stops Antio and asks Ozpin a question. "Look, Ozpin, I know it might seem odd but since Wiess told you, she never got asked again. Let us try to find her it ca-" "Its insane to ask. Risking your team for one missing person, even though relevant." Ozpin tells them this. "Look, we'll try to get more information to the four of you but i'll say this. We have lost 9 people that have tried looking for the base. We don't want it to go worse." Ozpin lets them out of the office as Glynda comes in to ask him a question but before Antio can listen, the door shuts.

"Look, i'm sorry for almost socking Oz-" Oh trust me, I was starting to get mad due to shes my friend. You care for people but think of the actions." Ruby and Antio talk onto the way down to find a crowd of people next to the caffeteria. "Whats going on?" Ruby says. Antio suspicious uses his Sembelence; using other minds for a short period of time. "Oh god.." Antio runs to it rushing through crowds to find Weiss fight for equality. He instantly breaks the fight and grabs Weiss. "Ow, ow ow OW!" she says to Antio. "Look, what you did was extremely stupid. Look, I know you we're there when Blake left you but don't go crazy on us." Jaune and Ren come over, "Hey. What in the name of hell did you do Weiss?" Jaune says to Weiss. "Tryed to help Velvet since she has been picked and bullied more than anyone else here." Wiess says "Look, just when it comes to equality, bring it to me. Me and Ruby went to Ozpin to make sure we get info weekly" Anito says. "Ok, thank you." Weiss stood up and they walked back to the dorms for another night.

**Chapter Nine-The Discovery**

To Allow Team RWBY to have some corals. Glynda and Ozpin enlists team

CFVY. Thankfully, They founded the facility with small help from Weiss before they went. "Ok so we got endless waves of Fang as we look for a student and a stone. Shouldn't be hard." Coco says. They immediately attack the fort, Taking down 35 Guard members outside the compound. CFVY splits up into two groups, Velvet with Coco and Fox with Yatsuhashi.

Fox and Yatsuhashi are the first ones at the Dig. "Ok, Yat I need you to defend me as i'm going to place a little suprise made by Velvet." He sets it and the two head to Coco and Velvet. Coco and Velvet are now trying to head to where Blake is presumably held to find a vault.. "Ok..this I can't break. Made out of the finest metal from the look." Coco said. "We can try this," Velvet bringing out the box. "Why not, lucky day anyway." She opens the box revealing a Five-weapon set, one small RPG for wall obsticles, Carrot Bombs for long range shots, Transformable schyte, Bombs with toxins to induce delusions to a opponent, and finally a small carry-on for emergancies. She fires the RPG opening the vault door.

What they find is Blakes capsule, Velvet programs it to open the capsule but right as the capsule opens, Crimson enters the room with a Schyte and a axe attached to each-other. "So, its the head boss..Not suprising your in a suit." Coco says. "If your so gullible then start fighting and we'll see what happens to the clothing shop of yours." Crimson mocking her. She runs right at him as he dodges the first attack. "You really do hit like a child, keep trying to see how many kicks it takes." Crimson tells Coco. She trys to kick him in the face but he grabs Coco and throws her up the roof.

He notices that Velvet is carrying Blake, "Cmon, wake up by now.." she says. She then finds Fox and Yatsuhashi and tells them to help cover her. "Look, just make sure I get out in time." She says. "I'm coming wi-" Fox says before being interrupted "Oh i'm sorry does it ever seem enough?" Crimson comes out. Velvet is now running to the landing squad with Blakes body being carried. Fox and Yatsuhashi try to cover Velvet but after two minutes, they get defeated. Velvet gets to the landing path and gets Blake onto the carrier. Crimson charges at the Transport carrier but Velvet trys to block him to buy time of the carrier getting out.

"So, you saved one life but in turn, what about you..." Velvet closes her eyes waiting for the final blow but he doesn't give it at all. "I think you will be a great tool for me.." She has a sigh of exhaustion and he bags her. "Go to sleep, little bunny, you'll understand what I mean soon.."

**Chapter Ten – Welcome home, killer**

At midnight, Ruby; Antio, Yang, and Weiss got woken up by the sound of the door being knocked. "Who is it?" Antio asks.. Yang heads to the door and asks, "Whoever it is, please don't try to break my legs please?" She opens the door to find Glynda. "Get dressed you four. Someones here for you.." Glynda said and then went off. They all thought as they we're getting dressed, Would Blake be back? Is she dead, or alive or in a coma? They wondered why they we're being called this late.

Once out, Glynda told them to follow her. "So, odd waking four people up at midnight.. isn't it?" Antio asks. "Its a suprise.." they followed her to the recovery center, they knew it was about Blake when entering..but they weren't sure why they we're called. "Ozpin and I assigned team CFVY to get your Teammate and more importantly, knowing where the White fang is now, shes in there resting..Heres the bad news. She is in a small coma, possibly done to some harm they made on her.

Antio letted the three come in giving wishes to stay with them if possible. Once done, they went out to the lobby for Antio and Glynda to talk. "So, when she wakes up..What will happen for my current role? Am I moving to another team or are you going to bend it for a group of five?" He asks. "We decided that for the time being, you will be with the team, the Dorm will be moved to accommodate all of you and so will JNPRs and some others." he comes to the bedside, wishing her a prayer. "There be not many people to care for the world..some might be in a limbo. Some might have been gone already..I hope you don't go from this life yet and to be with a team that cares.." He stands up to the chair to sit for a few. "Look, i'll keep watch for movements ok?" Glynda nods and leaves. A hour and a half later, with him barely awake; he sees movement for Blake. He went to her to see if her eyes open. When the eyes open, Ruby and Yang are watching Blake wake up.. Thirty seconds after her eyes are open, she grabs Antios throat trying to choke him, Ruby and Yang try to grab her. He can only catch a breath of air but then gets choked to the point where he blacks out.

He wakes up seven hours later with a brace on his neck. "Ruby, hes up." Weiss says. "Antio!" Ruby yells. "Ugh.. what in the name of hell happened?" He asks. "Mind control," Ozpin says. "I expect you to tell me that I was wrong of coming up there? Go ahead." Antio says. "I was going to say that she was seduced in her mind in that capsule of a world that she was feared of.. shes still off but if we can get into her mind.." Ozpin says. "Oh hell no, not now." Antio says. "Look, when you are able to be better, we will need you too." Ozpin leaves to check on Blake. "So, how no leg breaking correct?" Antio asks.

**Chapter eleven – The start of war**

"In the past few years, we've dealt with many issues on Dust, Corruption and Power. That, is all about to change" Glynda says. As Antio is listening to the ceremony, he starts walking around the Recovery center. "We might have had some loss, Many consciences with the debate of CFVY." He walks more closer to Blakes room, "To the hardships of war, people are lost everyday." Antio sees Blake resisting rest. He is shocked how far She has gone and decides to go into her mind, then and there to restore Blake. "And for the common world, we all will fight to the end.." he starts going into the mind and everything starts to go black in his eyes falling to the ground.

**Chapter Twelve-Into the mind of a Faunus**

As he entered the mind, he found himself in a forest filled with Red roses and broken down trees, He thought that theres a good chance to let out anger, Blake tried breaking trees down. He followed the track to find Blake laying down on a grass field full of Roses and Snow. "Blake Balladona?" Antio asks Blake. "Who are you? Are you from the White fang?" Blake asks him. "No, I am Antio, from Beacon. I'm here to get you out of this." he responded. "If your from Beacon, do you kno-" "Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. Yes, I know them." Interrupting Blake. "Ok, I suspect the train is where we'll get home." Blake says.

They head to the hillside and wait for the train. "It seems odd if I saw this before.." Anito says. They see the train and start they're descent onto them. They fight the droned troops on the first car and then go onto the roofs of the cars to head to the Tankdrone. "Lets be careful, it is very much tactical." Blake says. They encounter the enemy and once done, they separate the car as they head to the real world.

Blake wakes up wondering if Anito is awake, "Ruby.." Blake says. "Huh, Blake!" Ruby hugs her but quickly, Blake gets up from the bed heading to Anito to see if hes awake. "Anito, its me." Blake says. He doesn't listen, "Anito, I owe some grateful debt to you." He finally listens. "Your welcome, but for now, I need to not go insane, please?" Blake leaves back into her room.

**Chapter Thirteen- Part one Epilogue**

In the darkest hours of a war to begin again. There has to be hope. Hope has protected the Faunus and Students for years but now, its more needed than ever. Especially since RWBY and the teams introduction.. I am Antio Smo, it is time for the war of Peace, the end of The Crimson.

"In our moments..We're not bright of making our base as shielded as hoped for.." Roman says to Crimson. "Give it time, we'll let them understand when death comes, bloodshed has to be forged.. "Not unless if its planned." A woman comes out. "Crimson, we do realize that with the legend of your war, our team will scavenge for Recruits and hits." Cinder appears with appearing, the man from the club.. "Welcome to the world again, Julio." Crimson says Grinning. "And the little secret we've been holding Roman is this..We are cutting you out of our mission."

*Disclaimer – This is a FanFic series that is loosely based off of what has happened after the Second season and isn't going to be correct and in-line once Season III comes out. If anyone gives any of RTS staff the link to the Fanfiction, thank you as i'd love to hear. I have tried to make this feel in a way, the show but also in a Creative spin introducing new Characters, New Mythology, expanding on some of these characters as they've progressed overtime, in the series like Velvet and the Impact Weiss has had to get used to Blake for a year. Thank you to who read the whole story, I can't wait to conclude Crimson Blood and some really intense, scary, and dark moments are coming.

Here is a teaser Scene for Part Two of Crimson Blood:

"I say, with all that blood-shed we've done what about you?" Roman says.

"I mean, you have had to kill innocents just like us, might lie but you know, everything relapses to each-other..Much like yourself.." "I have my advantages here and there..but not for the sake of your best interest but for protection." the woman says. "And by the name comes from?" Roman asking. " Taiyang, here on behalf of Beacons secret ops, here to take you to the Academy for further questions.." Taiyang says. Roman smirks "Ok then, lets go."


End file.
